


Thank God, You Are Okay:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: What He Wants Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Checking/Checking On, Consensual, Drama, Embracing/Hugging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Praying/Asking God For Favors, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Romance, Sex Trafficking Ring Bust, Slash, Team as Family, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was worried about Steve after the experience with stopping the sex trafficking ring, & he gets what he wants, but he makes sure that his super seal gets what he wants too, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one !!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Thank God, You Are Okay:

*Summary: Danny was worried about Steve after the experience with stopping the sex trafficking ring, & he gets what he wants, but he makes sure that his super seal gets what he wants too, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one !!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams needed to get away from the scene, cause if he would've stayed there, He would've been thinking "What If's", about what could've gone wrong with the case, & his partner,& lover, Commander Steve McGarrett could've gotten hurt, or worse, & he wanted to think positively for now on. He went to his favorite spot for awhile, before he headed back to HQ, & just to see for himself, that Steve is okay, & he is well, & alive to kick ass with him everyday.

 

 **"God, Thank you for watching over Steve, Just keep watching over him, okay ?, He is special, & special to our ohana, Please _protect_ him, We need him so much"** , he said thinking to himself, as he prayed, & with that he spent the time enjoying the scenery in front of him. He knew that everything is okay now, but he can't help that something will happen, & the shoe will drop, & everyone will be all crazed again.

 

Back at HQ, Everyone was celebrating the success of the case, & they were also making sure that Steve was okay, The Five-O Commander assured them, "I am fine, Guys, Really, Nothing but a couple days of rest won't cure". Everyone agreed on that, "Just glad that you are okay, Brother", Captain Lou Grover said, as he hugged Steve, The Former SWAT Commander couldn't stand him at first, but he was glad that they were friends after everything that had happened. "Don't scare us again, Bossman, You are so important & loved by us", Officer Kono Kalakaua declared, as she hugged him too, & kissed him on the cheek.

 

"I promise, Guys, I won't, Thanks for caring", The Former Seal gave them a dazzling smile, as Inspector Abby Dunn came up & kissed him on the cheek, "You did great, My Friend", & she went back to Chin, & kissed him on the cheek, & wrapped his arm around his waist, "Now, You should rest, Brother, We'll go spearfishing, We haven't done that in a long time". Steve said to the computer genius, "You are on", & they were greeted by a clearing of a throat, & it was Danny.

 

"Come on, Guys, Let's give them some privacy", Lou said, as he leads the others out, Danny "thanked" them, & went over to Steve, & kissed him wildly, & passionately, as soon as they left. "Danno, You don't have to, I....", he was cut off by the loudmouth detective saying, "This is what I want, & I want to make sure that you get what you want in this relationship, My love for you is so strong, I love you, Don't ever forget that, You make me so happy, Got it ?, Thank God, You are okay". Steve smiled, & nodded, "Got it, I love you too", & they embraced each other, & stood like that for awhile.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
